1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a dual crucible for silicon melting, more particularly, to a reusable dual crucible structure and a manufacturing apparatus of a silicon thin film including the reusable dual crucible structure.
2. Background
A graphite crucible has been used as crucible for silicon melting that is used in manufacturing a silicon wafer for a solar cell or a semiconductor.
A process of manufacturing such a silicon wafer for a solar cell or a semiconductor has to accompany a process of melting a silicon material. The graphite crucible used in this case might give rise to mixture of carbon and metal impurities. Because of that, researches and studies on usage of a dual crucible structure having a quartz crucible inserted in the graphite crucible have been in progress.
However, a silicon melting process that uses such a dual crucible may be performed at a high temperature of approximately 1412° C. or more. In this case, when molten silicon remaining in the dual crucible after melting silicon is coagulated, volume expansion may be generated and this may be a factor causing breakage of the quartz crucible. As a result, there might be a disadvantage that the high-priced quartz crucible cannot but be a single use crucible and the difficulty lines in a silicon ingot and a low price of the wafer.